


variable

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: can the light pass through the shadows?





	

they were severed.

cut at their midpoints and ripped into different beings in a place both loud and quiet.

they were hybridized.

they were sewn together with a mess of equations and hastily executed lies.

why they were so different?

 

they were x 1 and x 2 .

they would ooze and liquidate and meld and bubble and solidify into a creation of the darkness and a creature of the light.

x 1  was a being of strength and desperation and hatred for everything around it.

it was willing to do anything to get out of the cage it’d been so mercilessly locked in.

x 2 was a being compassion and pacification and a fear for anything around it.

it was willing to do anything for a chance to see daybreak and survive with the light that fizzled on inside them.

they were put against each other in a match meant to destroy the weaker variable.

x 2 was never going to fight either way cowering in the corner of the plane crying to itself as it would never see anything it was hopeful to see again.

x 1  was a ravaging beast but it knew how to pick its fights.

‘i will not fight.’

‘he is obviously too unwilling.’

‘it would be blatant manslaughter.’

 

in the end x 1  had a skull crushed to destroy the love in its heart.

x 2 was shot out into a plane it couldn’t survive in.

with half breath it managed to stumble into a place that was even vaguely livable.

a graveyard.

 

a great battle had begun unbeknownst to them.

their past came back with a lacerating vengeance placing doubt and pain on their shoulders.

they took sides with past and future and light and dark.

in the end neither seemed to win.

while the light had prevailed it didn't seem like that in the eyes of water beyond.

they were never to be back the same.

ruined and traumatized.

but they all had hope.

hope of finding and separating the variables.


End file.
